Slam Poetry!
by adosToreador
Summary: Gamzee goes and visits the old room Tav used to stay in, but he hadn't seen him in their for ages. So, he decides to lay down one last slam before leaving for good. However a certain someone shows up during this and joins in, ending up with them both getting more than they thought. Rated T for swearing.


**Author: Sorry for the super shitty ending, haha. Basically this was just about the little rap they had more than anything. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gamzee looked around the room and sighed to himself, this place had been empty for a while now and he missed the times he'd spent here with Tavros. The pair of them just hanging out in the horn pile talking, throwing down sick fires or even the occasional make out session just as something to keep themselves occupied.

He let out a small "HoNk!" but it just echoed throughout the empty space. He decided for the memories of his bro he'd rap one last time in this room before shutting the door and leaving it abandoned forever.

TC: :o(

TC: I ShOuLd... RaP.

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr, DoN'T KnOw iF YoU CoMe hErE AnYmOrE.

TC: NeVeR KnEw tHaT BeInG AlL AlOnE CoUlD Be sUcH A BoRe. :o(

TC: KiNdA SuCkS WhEn i gOt mE, mYsElF, aNd i.

TC: AnD HeRe i gO, tRyIn' To kEeP MiNuTeS Go bY.

TC: TaV My mAn, PlEaSe cOmE BaCk tO PlAy.

TC: I AiN'T GoTtA RaP Or rHyMe gOoD ThInGs tO SaY.

TC: TaV YoU'Re rEaLlY MoThEr fUcKiN' cUtE WiTh yOuR BaBy fAcE.

TC: I WaNnA PuT My lIpS AlL OvEr tHaT PlAcE.

TC: ShIt, ThAt wAs aLl sOrTs oF InApPrOpRiAtE WhAt wItH Me nOt hElPiNg mYsElF.

TC: GuEsS I'Ll jUsT SiT HeRe, KeEp tHeSe wIcKeD LiTtLe fEeLiNgS On a sHeLf.

TC: It's gEtTiNg hArDeR, wHeN YoU RaP AlL By yOuRsElF YoU KnOw?

TC: TrYiN' tO KeEp a lOt oF MoThEr fUcKiN' sHiT On tHe dOwN FuCkInG LoW.

TC: Uh, KiNdA SaD WhEn i fUcKiN ThInK At iT.

TC: CoZ NoW I JuSt fEeL LiKe sHiT :o(

TC: [sCrAtChEs aT HiS ScAlP, lOoKiNg dOwN, tRyInG To tHiNk oF MoRe tHiNgS To sAy]

TC: LiKe tHe wAy yOuR HaIr iS AlL LiKe, CoOl sTyLeD LiKe wOaH, wHo mOtHeR FuCkInG GoT ThAt?

TC: It kInD Of sTiCkS OuT In pLaCeS, aNd i lIkE To rUb iT TrYiN' tO GeT It fLaT.

TC: BuT It's cOoL CoZ It dOeS WhAt iT WaNtS.

TC: WhIcH Is tHe kInDa sHiT YoU ShOuLd dO MoRe cOz yOu'rE BrAvEr tHaN YoU EvEn kNoW.

TC: JuSt gOtTa gEt yOu uP AnD In tOuCh wItH YoUrSeLf sO YoU CaN ReAlLy fUcKiN' gLoW.

TC: LiKe wHeN YoU SmIlE, bUt eVeN MoRe cOz yOu'rE AlL SoRtS Of mAgIcAl,

TC: A MiRaClE, tHiS AiN'T EvEn sAtIrIcAl

TC: I MeAn eVeRyThInG I SaY

TC: Oh mAn :O( tHiS SuCkS.

AT: oH MY GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL gAMZEE,

AT: wHEN i CAME INTO HERE i DIDN'T KNOW WHAT i'D SEE,

AT: yET HERE YOU ARE DOING A LITTLE RAP ABOUT ME,

AT: i GUESS NOW IT'S ONLY FAIR IF i DO ONE BACK,

TC: [jUmPs uP, oH GoD, hE ThOuGhT He wAs aLoNe. He dOeSn't eVeN KnOw wHaT To sAy, He jUsT StArEs aT TaVrOs iN AwE. oH ShIt, He's rApPiNg. Oh gOd]

AT: tHOUGH MY SICK FIRES ARE PRETTY CRAP,

AT: iN COMPARISON TO YOURS, tHAT IS WHAT i MEANT,

AT: aS MY LYRICS COME OUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT,

AT: yOUR THE BEST EXPLETIVE CLOWN ON THIS PLANET,

AT: aND i COULDN'T DO WITHOUT YOU GOD DAMN IT,

AT: sORRY THIS IS TURNING OUT PRETTY CRAPPY,

AT: i'M NOT DOING SO GOOD WITH THIS,,, RAPPY?

AT: (fUCK THAT SUCKED, lET'S UHH TRY SOMETHING ELSE)

AT: tHE WAY YOU DRINK YOUR fAYGO,

TC: :oD

AT: fROM THE MOTHERFUCKING GET GO,

AT: hELPS TO MAKE YOUR RHYMES FLOW,

AT: sO i JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW,

AT: tHAT EVEN WHEN i'M DOWN LOW,

AT: tHOSE FEELINGS THAT YOU ALWAYS SHOW,

AT: tHE WAY YOU CALL ME tAVBRO,

AT: aLWAYS HELPS ME FEEL YO,

AT: lIKE SOMEONE OUT THERE CARES FOR ME,

AT: aND i REALLY WANT YOU TO SEE,

AT: tHAT THERE'S NO-ONE BETTER THAN YOU gAMZEE,

AT: aLL THE LITTLE THINGS YOU DO THAT ARE REALLY FUNNY,

AT: lIKE YOUR HORNS ARE SCARY BUT AT THE SAME TIME COOL,

AT: tHE WAY YOU LEAVE THEM ALL OVER THE FLOOOOR?

AT: (wOW THIS IS GETTING SHITTY AGAIN,)

AT: iT MAKES PEOPLE JUMP BUT THAT'S OKAY,

AT: bECAUSE THAT IS, jUST YOUR WAY,

AT: wITH YOUR OWN LITTLE HORN PILE,

AT: iT BRINGS ABOUT A GREAT SMILE,

AT: hANGING AROUND IN THERE WHILE,

AT: hAVING SLOPPY MAKE OUTS,

AT: iT'S SOMETHING WE SHOULD ALL SHOUT,

AT: sO EVERYBODY KNOWS ABOUT,

AT: tHESE FEELINGS THAT WERE GOING ROUND-ABOUT,

AT: gAMZEE WHAT i'M SAYING IS,

AT: lET'S BE THE OPPOSITE OF A KISMESIS,

AT: i DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO ABOUT IT,

AT: sO i'LL JUST SAY,

AT: i WANNA BE YOUR MATESPRIT,

Tavros had heard Gamzee rapping in their old room and he made his way over to join in. There were things that he'd really wanted to say to the clown during their time together in there but he'd always been too afraid to do so, until now that is. He blushed heavily as he finished his rap up, he really thought he'd sucked big style what with some of the shittiest rhyming words he'd used. He'd probably have done better if he'd used a thesaurus or something, not that he knew what a thesaurus was so that didn't help. Still, hopefully Gamzee wouldn't be scared of what he'd just said, last thing he wanted to do was scare away the Troll of his dreams especially now he'd finally confessed his feelings.

TC: S-ShIt..

Gamzee blushed heavily in return, flummoxed as to how he could respond to that. He wasn't expecting Tav to turn up during his rap let alone join in with him. He stood there and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

TC: dAmN, tHoSe fIrEs mAn, I DoN'T ThInK I CaN PuT ThEm uP WiTh tHe hEaT YoU GoT GoIn oN At mY FaCe.

AT: i, uHHH, i'M SORRY ABOUT THAT,

TC: NaAaAh.

He made his way slowly over to Tavros, a lazy grin set upon his face.

TC: DoN'T JuSt uP AnD ApOlOgIzE FoR ThOsE MoSt rIgHtEoUs fEeLiNgS.

Tav blinked, unsure what to do or say as Gamzee made his way closer to him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. His blush deepened and he stood there, nervous yet excited about the prospect Gamzee could have the same feelings for him.

AT: oKAY, i'M GLAD YOU LIKED THEM, i THOUGHT YOURS WERE THE BEST,

TC: YeAaAaAh...

Gamzee reached a hand forward and gently placed it on Tav's face, his thumb brushed slowly against his soft skin. He couldn't believe his luck, that Tav shared the same feelings for him. After everything he'd done in the past, he was sure this sweet young man would want nothing to do with him, especially as he had done some pretty horrendous things to their 'friends'.

TC: YoUrS wErE HeLlA TiGhT ThOuGh, CoMiNg fRoM WhErE It rEaLlY MaTtErS. mAn, SwEaR YoU HaVe lIkE A SeCrEt mAp oR SoMeThInG To mY FeElInGs.

TC: So pReTtY MoThEr fUcKiNg mUcH, tHiS Is wHaT I ThInK.

TC: Me aNd yOu mOtHeRfUcKeR, oUr fEeLiNgS JuSt sYnC

TC: So yEaH, i'd rEaLlY LiKe tO

TC: YeAh, I ReAlLy dO

TC: LiKe tO Be mOtHeR FuCkInG MaTeSpRiTs

TC: WiTh mOtHeR FuCkInG YoU

TC: ;o)

Tav smiled widely as Gamzee agreed to be Matesprits. This was the best day of his life, ever! He couldn't believe his luck, all this time, all those sweeps, he'd wanted to say to him how he'd felt. He often thought about it during one of their sloppy make outs but he didn't want to ruin the mood by saying something stupid like 'I'm flushed for you' so he kept it to himself. Though, it should have been obvious at the amount of times he would often just suggest the make out thing over anything else, or cuddling in the horn pile. Still, now that Gamzee and he were officially quadranted, he didn't care about anything else, other than living happily together with him.


End file.
